


Lines

by Marimimi14



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Elimination, M/M, Pre-debut, Sad with a Happy Ending, soft, soft!sad, stray kids show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Changbin and Felix got close.Changbin and Felix were apart.Changbin and Felix were together again.





	Lines

Since day one of living in the dorms, Felix slept in Changbin’s bed. All the members knew it, and everyone was ok with it. For Felix, it was the only way he could fall asleep. He was far away from home, and when he was alone in his bed, he started overthinking things and not in a positive way. Thankfully Changbin had always been there for him when he felt homesick. He never said a thing to Felix about sleeping in the same bed. He was also the one staying up late, listening to the younger rambled about his home. Changbin couldn’t totally understand Felix since he was still living close enough to his family, but he tried his best to make him feel better. He knew it was harder for Felix since he also had to learn a new language (a difficult one, to top it all). So, he was ok with their way of doing things. Felix was grateful that Changbin didn’t seem to be annoyed with his presence or if he was he didn’t show him.

At first, they mostly talked until they passed out on the bed, lying next to each other. They progressively became closer. After all, they spent a lot of time exchanging about their struggles and sharing their fears. They knew each other like they were old friends and not only like people who met two months ago.

Now, it was more unsettling to see them without the other. Everyone expected them to be together almost at all time.

It was why Felix’s elimination hit Changbin that hard. He couldn’t believe the boy he grew to share everything with was leaving the team. He sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face. When Felix came to him, he was also crying. They hugged each other. Both apologizing for things they weren’t even sure they had control over. The other members watched from afar, the scene breaking their hearts. They also couldn’t believe their sunshine was leaving. They understood Changbin’s pain as he was clinging to Felix like his life depended on it. And this point, maybe it did…

When they came back to their house that night, another bed was empty, and another felt empty. They were used to Felix’s bed being empty. What Changbin wasn’t used was his own bed feeling empty. Felix wasn’t there and even Gyu couldn’t fill the hole. Changbin didn’t sleep that night. In fact, it took him a couple weeks to come back to somewhat of a normal schedule. But he didn’t feel Felix’s absence only in his bed. He felt it almost at every moment of the day. There always was a time when he turned around with a smile, wanting to share something with the younger, only to realize he wasn’t there.

The whole team agreed. Being a group of 7 sucked. Of course, they were still happy to have a chance to debut, but their family wasn’t complete. They were missing 2 key members and they felt it. When JYP told them their last mission, the anxiety level went up for everyone. But when the door open to let Felix and Minho in, they all felt relieved. The live stage was still frightening but at least they’ll be a family.

Changbin watched from afar as Jisung was hugging Felix. They even jumped up and down with glee. The whole practice room was in a happy chaos. Changbin remembered hugging Minho with a large smile, Chan telling them that they’ll have to work hard but that they could do it. Even when Chan was explaining their new schedule until the broadcast, which was even more packed than before, Changbin couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He was lost in the contemplation of Felix. He couldn’t believe he was back. That they had another chance. The next thing he knew the recording was done for the day and they went back to the dorms. Chan gave them a night off because practice will begin early the next morning.

They were all exhausted. They washed up and got ready to go to bed. Changbin was laying on his back when a head poked through the doorway. He lifted his head a little and saw that it was Felix. Changbin tried to hold back his smile.

“Hey Hyung. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Felix asked. Changbin hadn’t realized how much he missed his deep voice

He didn’t reply. Simply nodding to Felix to come over. Felix climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around Changbin’s torso. They didn’t really have a chance to reunite back in the practice room. Changbin hugged Felix back, finally letting the smile spread on his lips.

“I missed you a lot hyung,” Felix whispered his voice muffled by Changbin’s shirt

“Yeah. Me too.”

They didn’t say more than that and went to sleep. Felix was happy again. He was heartbroken when he had to sleep alone for the first time in weeks. He had cried himself to sleep for a couple of days. He missed the whole team, but mainly Changbin. The older had always been there for him and being apart was something new and frightening. Tonight, Felix couldn’t sleep either. But this time, it was because he felt so much joy. He laid awake, still hugging Changbin close. The other’s breathing was even, and Felix assumed he was sleeping. Felix started to trace the words “I Love You” in English on Changbin’s back. He did it without thinking, unconsciously. What he wasn’t expecting was for Changbin to turn to face him. Felix stopped all movements scared that he woke the other. Changbin approached his face from his. Felix could feel his breath brushing his ear.

“I love you too,” Changbin whispered in English before cuddling closer to Felix.

Felix was shocked, to say the least. The shocked made place for a joyful smile. Maybe he still had to prove himself and maybe he wouldn’t be able to debut with the rest of the group, but right now nothing else mattered. Changbin told him he loved him and Felix was the happiest boy on earth.   

**Author's Note:**

> This was soft. I liked it a lot. Didn't expect that'll write about Stray Kids. Protect these children at all cost.


End file.
